Awaited News!
by HeartandMind2013
Summary: After the Blight is over Ella and Alistair finally stood before the whole Kingdom and were wed. Now every relationship has something extra... two more pitier patter of feet. Now we know that it is near impossible for two Grey Wardens to conceive a child. But what happens when they succeed? {EllaxAlistair fanfic devoted to a best friend of mine Cathrine Amell}


All those months out killing and slicing up Darkspawn was all Ella was brought into when Arl Howe killed her family and home 7 months ago now. Ever since Ella had fought in the Cousland name and for the very innocent people that were dying of a blight that would always return. People would die however... you can't always save them all.

As the months past into her first full year as the Warden Commander and Queen of Ferelden, many of her people were always welcoming her wherever she went. However, there was still a constant threat of Anora's conspirators trying to make a move on both the King and Queen but the place was very well guarded. No one was getting to their Monarchs today.

Birds were chirping and the light was reflecting into the royal chambers of the King and Queen, but most of them just know them as Ella and Alistair Theirin. Ella was the first to wake as she was the early bird of the two. Being a Grey Warden didn't help as the nightmares were still apparent in both their lives. That was something that they were stuck with until their callings, something that both of them talked about a lot. Ella arose from the bed and grabbed her silk made gown over her near naked body. The couple had spent a night of bliss as to celebrate there first meeting which was today.

It was hard to be a King and Queen in some parts of there time as there was always Politicizations rubbing there noses into where they don't belong or the threat of there very lives. However, their safety was top priority to everyone.

Making her way towards the bathroom, Ella looked back as she reached the door and saw the figure of her husband curled up within the bedsheets, his bare, muscular chest popping in and out now and then when he breathed. She smiled as she walk into the bathroom and suddenly felt a wake of sickness attack her. Dizziness was the next and soon Ella found herself loosing her balance and falling towards the floor, well she thought she was until she felt strong arms around her waist.

"Wow, careful there." Alistair said as he lifted her back up towards her feet. As she turned to face him he noticed her who face was pale. She was a pale white and she was still a little wobbily. "Are you alright, love?" he asked a little worried and his arms near to her just in case her legs were going to give way.

"I'm fine. I arose from the bed and when i walked in here i suddenly felt dizzy and sick. I still feel some of the sickness breaking through." She gripped both her hands onto her stomach and rushed towards the sick bowl that was kept near the window. She barley made it as she vomited, feeling the dizziness return. Alistair came and stood at the side of her and placed a warm hand on her back, rubbing up and down to help ease the pain a little.

An hour passed before Ella raised her head and if Alistair didn't know anything he would have called her Casper right then and there. She was as pail as a ghost. Taking her by the arm and placing a hand on the back of her back Alistair lead is wife back towards the bed where he laid her down and placed the cover back over her shaking body.

"I'm going to fetch Wynne. You are really ill, Ella and we need to find out what it could be." Alistair didn't really want to build up his hopes but the signs that she was showing were leading to a case of pregnancy but just to be sure Alistair walked out of the chambers and rushed towards Wynne's dorm.

* * *

"How long has she been like this?" Wynne inquires while she is checking over Ella.

"2 hours max. She said she had felt dizzy when she walked into the bathroom and a short wave of sickness. She was hung over the bowl for at least an hour."

Wynne finished examining her mentally as she then moved on to check how the Queen was physically. By the normal eye she looked well in how she was built and she knew that Ella had been eating well as she spent a lot of her evenings with the Mage when Alistair was attending to matters away from the castle.

"Well mentally she's find and i cannot make a pinpoint of what could be wrong phys-" Wynne paused. Something felt different within the Queen herself.

"What? What is it?" Alistair asked worryingly, holding onto his wifes hand at the side of the bed to which Wynne was also. A smile appeared onto the Mages face as she finished her examination. "I need to ask you two something..."

"Are you ready to be parents?"

* * *

Alistair watched as the Wynne's lips moved to tell them the verdict. _"Are you two ready to be parents."_ There was complete silence within the room as the two lovers exchanged looks before smiling and squeezing each other's hands.

"Yes Wynne... i think we are." Alistair replied as he knew Ella was sill a little speechless. The news hadn't still registered when Wynne smiled and began to pick up her things that she brought with her. "Now, you listen to me, Ella Theirin. Bed rest, eat well and eat healthy and defiantly NO COMBAT! Understood?"

Ella nodded in understanding as her head felt like it was doing more twirls than it needed. At least now she knew what was going on. She was going to be a mother. Never had the two of them though about becoming parents as it was litualy near enough impossible for two Grey Wardens to even carry a child let alone birth them. Never the less the news was music to each of their ears as Alistair followed Wynne out of the door.

"Wynne?... Thank you."

"There is no need to be thanking me. I played no part in this. This was all down to the two of you." She smiled as she looked just a little to the left through the crack of the door to see a resting Queen. "You two will make wonderful parents. Promise me something though Alistair. Make sure she doesn't do anything that could harm them both!"

"I would never let that happen!"

"I know... i just wanted to see how commited you are to this. Congratulations." With a last smile and a final goodbye Wynne made her way back down the hall towards her dorm, leaving Alistair walking back into the chambers and shutting the door behind him. He looked over to his now sleeping beauty and took a seat by her side of the bed and placed his hand on her resting hand.

"You rest up now, my love. You will need all the strength you can get to get through this." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead as not to wake her. "I love you, Ella Theirin."


End file.
